Jesse James
Jesse James was born September 5, 1847 in Missouri. He and his brother Frank gained their skills as bushwhackers during the Civil War. When the war ended the two allied with former fellow soldiers and bushwhackers to form the James-Younger Gang. The James brothers were most active with their gang from about 1866 until 1876. On April 3, 1882, Jesse James was killed by Robert Ford, who was a member of the gang living in the James house and who was hoping to collect a state reward on James' head. Battle vs. Crazy Horse (by Goddess of Despair) A shot is fired into a ceiling; it is quickly followed by “Everybody get down!” The civilians in the bank panic and after a second shot hits the ceiling everyone quiets down and are crouched down on the floor. “Where is the money?” asked one robber, the banker responded “Over there let me get it.” The robber releases the man and one of the civilians stood up and said “Jesse? Jesse James?” Jesse turned and saw his brother and responded “Frank I wondered where you went.” Frank approached Jesse who offered him a revolver and some ammunition. The banker returned with the money and Jesse pistol whipped him and kneeled down before taking the money he heard a shot. Jesse stood up and looked around the bank; his gang was unharmed, same with the civilians. Jesse asked the civilians “What was that?” one responded “Crazy Horse.” James laughed and asked again, to be answered the same way. The civilian said “He is some Indian who won’t let us settle.” Another gunshot was heard. James decided that Crazy didn’t deserve to live. “Cole.” Said James as Cole approached him ready to hear Jesse. “You take two guys and keep the civilians here we will handle this Crazy Horse.” Cole nodded and signaled his brother. Jesse set out to face Crazy Horse. “I heard a loud sound and turned to see an Indian blast her in her head I went to attack him but was shot myself when suddenly that same Indian received a shot to his own head, his corpse fell off the horse he was on.”-Eyewitness of the fighting between Jesse James and Crazy Horse. Jesse James-7 Crazy Horse-6 Crazy Horse turned to see the James gang ready for battle. Crazy yelled loudly into the air, and his hidden warriors fired upon the outlaws, one shot hits a member’s leg another hits the man left to James in the throat. Jesse James-6 Crazy Horse-6 The gang retreated closer to the bank and the injured gang member (who was being carried by James himself) was laid down against a fence as a Indian rushed towards James. The Indian performed a vertical slash with his club James side stepped and smashed the back of the Indians head. A member of his gang shot the Indian in the head to ensure the kill. Jesse James-6 Crazy Horse-5 Crazy Horse sent 2 of his men to flank James and the other two followed him. James’ gang was near the bank, James signaled the men next to 2 men next to him to enter the bank. The injured man peeked around the corner of the house near the bank the gang was hiding next to. Suddenly a round hits his shoulder, he crashed down to the ground instantly blood spreading onto the ground next to him. Jesse James-5 Crazy Horse-5 Jesse heard footsteps and dropped his Winchester and as two Indians came into view he drew is revolver, the first shot hit an Indian in the face, before the second shot could be fired, a round hit one of his gang members in the middle of his chest. Jesse’s second shot hit the second Indian in the leg. The Indian fell to the ground, smashing his face into the ground. James shot one more round into the Indians head and reloaded. Jesse James-4 Crazy Horse-3 James signaled motioned for Frank to dash for the bank as Jesse covered. Frank nodded and sprinted at full speed for the bank and came under fire from Crazy Horse. His rifle is shot and hits the ground, unfortunately as Cole’s brother was leaving the bank. Frank drew his pistol and fired at Crazy Horse’s men and hit one in the lower chest as Jesse hit the same Indian in the shoulder. Jesse James-3 Crazy Horse-2 James sprinted for the bank as shots flew past his body but none hit him. Inside the bank Frank had the civilians into the back of the bank. James approached Cole and said “I’m sorry about...” A shot slams into Cole as he fell back into the wall. Jesse turned and blasted the Indian’s chest. Jesse James-2 Crazy Horse-1 James looked at Cole for a second and looked up to see a shot hit Frank in his leg. Frank fell over and roared in pain. Jesse acted on instinct and his pistol, a perfect shot to hit Crazy Horse’s head. The trigger was pulled but instead of a bang he heard a click. Crazy Horse grinned and drew his club and charged at James who used his pistol as a hammer and knocked the club out Crazy Horse’s hand but then received a punch to the face. Jesse stumbled backwards and drew his knife, Crazy Horse drew his tomahawk. Crazy Horse swung for James’ legs but James dodged and kicked Crazy Horse in the back. Crazy Horse slashed back at Jesse who dodged again and his axe smashed into the wall. Crazy Horse readied himself to perform a final attack, as Jesse closed in for the kill. Crazy Horse went for a horizontal slash but James ducked and stabbed Crazy Horse’s lower stomach. Jesse dragged the blade from right to left and Crazy Horse’s guts splattered onto the floor. Jesse James ran to his brother and asked the civilians “Anyone a doctor?” Jesse James-2 Crazy Horse-X WINNER: JESSE JAMES Expert's Opinion Jesse James dominated in range due to having much more accurate long ranged weapons, as well as more combat experience that won him the day. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. John Marston (by Richard Starkey) Jesse James John Marston Jesse James and his gang ride out of Armadillo after a succesfull Rob on a bank. Back in Armadillo Leigh Johnson hands John a wanted poster "Can you help us catch this bastard?" John asked him "When ya gonna help me take done Bill Williamson?" The Marshal Answered "Soon. Just help me catch this guy." John Got up "Alright. Wheres he at?" Frank Spots John, Eli, Jonah, Marshal and 2 lawmen "Jesse, We got the law on us." "Don't worry. We'll get em at this abandoned town up ahead." After arriving at tumbleweed John took aim at Jesse with his Evans repeater, He pulled the Trigger but missed and hit Jesse's horse. The horse winnyed and fell to the ground Jesse scrambled to his feet as the riders sped past him. He pulled out his Winchester and shot a Lawmen in the back of the spine. Jesse James John Marston The lawman Paused for a while, then slumped down dead, his horse still running. A gunfight erupted, Marshall shot a gang member three times in the chest with his schofield. Jesse James John Marston John went looking for Jesse. Frank Dismounted to look for his brother, while the gunfight continued. The remaining two outlaws led Jonah into a trap, loading bullets into the Deputy with their colt revolvers. Jesse James John Marston Eli, Enraged at his friend's death blew an outlaw's head off with a shot from his Evans up close. Eli Tackled the other from his horse, battering the outlaw in the face. However the outlaw shot Eli in the stomach with is Colt Revolver, Eli stumbled back looking at his wound before the outlaw shot him twice in the face. Jesse James John Marston Leigh Johnson Shot the Outlaw several times for killing his deputies. Jesse James John Marston Johnson Dismounted, looking for Frank, They saw each other and both drew their pistols Johnson pulled his trigger with a click. His eyes got wide as Frank shot him in the stomach. Holding his gun by the barrel, He pistol whipped the Marshall ending his life. All of a sudden a Tomahawk buried itself in Frank's head. Jesse James John Marston John Walked out only to be met by Jesse. Both took out their knives "It doesn't have to end like James, just drop the knife and come with me." John yelled. Jesse just sneered and threw his knife into Marston's shoulder. Jesse tore his knife out "Any last words Marston?" Jesse asked smiling. "Ya know Jesse?" Marston said kneeing James in the stomach causing him to stumble back. John put his knife to Jesse's throat "I never was one for words." and slit the Legendary outlaws throat. Jesse James John Marston John held his injured arm and sighed at Jesse's dead body, then got on his horse Winner John Marston Expert's Opinion John Marston had a combat experience advantage over James, who was mostly used to fighting against other lawmen or outlaws. Marston, however, was capable of holding his own against professional soldiers. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Ned Kelly (by Deathblade 100) Jesse James: Ned Kelly: The batle starts in a Western hotel. Jesse James, Frank and two other gang members sit in the bar having a drink. They hear a series of four shots and two police officers collapse. Ned, Dan and the Kelly Gang enter the hotel, reloading their revolvers. The two gangs eye each other for a second. Jesse quickly draws out his twin Colt Navy 1851 Revolvers and fires at the Kelly Gang. The rest of the James-Younger Gang fire their Colts and a Winchester model 1866 rifle. The shots ricochet of the Kelly Gang's armour. The Kelly Gang return fires with their Beaumont-Adams revolvers and Snider-Enfield rifles. One of the four James-Younger Gang collapses from the hail of bullets. One of Jesse's bullets hits a Kelly Gang member though the eye socket. The James-Younger Gang quickly retreat outside, pursued by Ned and his gang. Dan stops briefly to pick up a dropped Colt Repeating Rifle and hands it to a fellow gang member. Ned fires his Beaumont-Adams, hitting Jesse in the leg. A Kelly Gang member fires the Colt Repeater, just as the rifle's cylinders ignite. The blast blows two of the Australian's fingers off, just as he hears a cranking sound. The Gatling Gun fires several rounds into the bushranger's armour, killing him. The bullet that was fired from the Colt Repeater flies into one of the American's chest. Dan fires a shot from the Snider-Enfield at Frank, fatally wounding him. Frank fires his Winchester model 1866 and hits Dan between the eyes, befor succumbing to his wound. Jesse draws his Bowie Knife, just as Ned draws his Dirk. The two outlaws clash for twenty seconds until, Jesse drives the Bowie Knife throught Ned's armour just as the bushranger's Dirk goes through Jesse's throat. The two outlaws collapse from their wounds, just as police arrive. Winner: Tie Expert's Opinion I called it a tie because my vote caused a draw. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Old West Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Deadliest Warrior Fighters Category:Gang Category:Rebels Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites